Emotionally Compromised
by hopefuladdict
Summary: An emotional moment in Spock and Uhura's relationship.


Emotionally Compromised

Disclaimer-I do not own it.

It was an ambush. The distress call, ship down, medical assistance needed, a beacon to draw them in. The crew who had sent out the call were all dead, leaving a message in a bottle calling others to their deaths. Now the landing party was running. Dodging phaser fire to find anywhere shielded enough to allow the seconds needed to transport out to safety.

Spock was leading them, although he was carrying an injured Sulu over his shoulder.

"60 meters" he yelled to be heard by his fellow retreating shipmates. Rock formations in the distance would provide them the necessary temporary protection to allow them to transport back to the ship. The shuttle had been destroyed.

Nyota could feel Spock brushing against her mind; using the tether between them formed by their marital bond to monitor her well being without physically turning and observing her running form. She heard Kirk contact the ship, ordering Chekov to be ready to "get them the hell out of here". She couldn't agree more, her lungs protesting their exertion.

The group scrambled apart as they entered the stone field that would hopefully supply their escape; entering at different points, drawing fire, then each appeared in their own turn to reform the group and depart. She was behind and to the left of her first officer and lover as Kirk barked out the go ahead orders to the Enterprise. The sharp ache radiating through her chest from their hasty retreat was suddenly eclipsed and forgotten as enemy fire erupted once again around them and a disrupter blast connected with her upper back.

Uhura felt her body being propelled forward, her left side leading the way as it had sustained the brunt of the impact, her form altering its coordinates with the Enterprise. Although her environment was descending into chaos; some crew pivoting to return fire on her assailant, it seemed in her perception to come to a complete standstill. There was only Spock in her vision. When her cerebral cortex registered the physical assault on her body, so too had Spock's. She saw as he turned toward her, Sulu's limp form over his opposing shoulder. The look of horror on his face was startling in the extreme juxtaposition to his usual placid features.

In the months following the destruction of Vulcan Spock had, in small increments, shared more and more of his intense pain at the loss of his mother and their home with Nyota. He was cautious in his melds with her, not wanting to overwhelm his lover. It had still shaken her to her core when he had shown her the image of his mother's face; her beauty altered due to the lines of fear etched across it, as Vulcan disintegrated around the High Council Spock had come to save. Then her fleeting look of shock and loss as she felt the ground give way and slipped with the tumbling rock into the collapsing canyon below.

Nyota had been grateful she did not have to see the look she was sure had marred Spock's countenance as those horrible events unfolded. What sorrowful image had the Lady Amanda beheld on her only child's face before being ripped away from her beloved son.

Uhura had always avoided entertaining such thoughts, but she could not avoid them now. She had no doubt she was witnessing what Amanda had seen that awful day, in this very moment, as she saw Spock's form begin to shift towards her. Her name exploded from his lips, but quickly died, engulfed by the clamor around them.

"NO!" came to her loud and clear from him through their bond. He was fading from her sight, beamed away to the ship. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to shout she was sorry this was happening (he would tell her an apology for an event beyond her control was illogical).

Chekov recalculated her position, the transporter lock fixed, her thoughts scattered.

***************************************************

McCoy POV

When Spock appeared on the transport pad he unceremoniously dumped Sulu into a waiting medical officers arms. He was staring toward an empty transport pad. The landing party looked shell shocked. Someone was missing. I knew who. My team and I had entered the room to Chekov yelling he'd "lost one...lost her". Now Chekov was calling out for everyone to "freeze", ordering all to stay put as he compensated for Uhura's position change and transported her home.

I had never seen Spock's face betray so much. Impatience, shock and out right fear. Then Lieutenant Uhura began to materialize, her body suspended in midair, only the edge of one foot seemed to have contact with the surface of the ships deck. However the rest of her body did not fall and collide with the floor upon the completion of transport. When her form solidified Spock lurched forward, stopping her fall, grasping her to him. More sick bay personnel surged forward to take her, but Spock sidestepped them and headed for the door.

"Spock! What the hell are you doing? She needs to be treated!"

"I am aware of her injuries doctor." He replied. "I am also aware treatment will not begin until she reaches sick bay, which is where I am taking her. Please hurry, she will need your assistance."

He never turned to me as he spoke, but continued to stride through the doors with me and the medical team running behind him to keep pace.

"Stubborn, pointy eared Bastard" I mumbled as I followed.

He did not respond.

The corridors of the ship were organized chaos. Spock was moving with rapid, single-minded purpose. I could not see his face. But it must have been a sight to behold the way the crew scattered; opening a path for him and his charge. Some crew stood aside, but then stared after him, gaping at him carrying a motionless Lieutenant Uhura. The rolls listing injured and casualties was still being compiled.

Nurse Chapel was waiting with a bio-bed prepared as we entered the medical bay.

"We got her Spock." I told him as he laid her down. However he didn't seem to be listening and did not step away.

"Come on Spock move!" I shouted, starting to push past him. I learned quickly it was like trying to move past a boulder. I was about to have my staff _attempt_ to remove him by force if necessary when he untangled his arms from beneath her and quickly brushed his hand across her temple. 'Reassuring her he was there perhaps?' I wondered.

I didn't have time to contemplate his actions, because just as quickly as he had touched her face he rolled her body to its side, fisted both his hands in the top of her uniform and ripped it all the way down her back; exposing her wounds to he and myself. Chapel let out a distracting, startled gasp and a strange look flitted over her face; something else for me to catalog and ask about later. Spock said something in his native tongue and retreated to let us work.

******************************************

Uhura's POV

When I became aware again, I found myself in Spock's arms. _Home. _I could hear him, as well as other crew members talking. McCoy maybe? But my conscious and unconscious mind where filled with Spock. He was soothing me through our bond.

Comfort. _"T'hy'la _(my soulmate)_, you will be well."_

Relief. _"We are together. I have you. I will keep you safe"._

I felt the slightest edge to his thoughts. Fear. He was restraining and quelling it, keeping it apart, away from me. I was catching glimpses as he analyzed the situation, always logical.

"_How many more meters until we reach sick bay. __Her heart rate; elevated, her breathing patterns; labored."_

I looked into his face, trying to erase what I had last found there. It was different, but only slightly less disturbing. It was fascinating, I thought fleetingly, his thoughts through our bond were like a balm, 'Peace be still', they said. His face was opposite to the extreme. He looked angry, ferocious. A stern warning to any who might try to impede his way. 'Good grief! I am glad I'm not on the receiving end of that look', I thought with a mental laugh. He looked down at me for a moment, catching everything of course, and smoothed his expression out to his usual calm facade. I don't know if he maintained his calm outward appearance for long as my pain intensified. I gripped the front of his uniform and then slipped into darkness.

***************************************

Two weeks later

***************************************

Spock was still meditating when I rose from my reading and headed for our room. I stripped my uniform off, still feeling good after my first full day on duty and slipped into the sonic shower. I finished up and pulled one of Spock's favorite of my night gowns over my head, then exited and crossed to our bed. I stretched out and was joined by Spock a few minutes later.

"Your first day went well." It was a statement, not a question. He felt my satisfaction through our bond, and a hint of annoyance I couldn't help or hide. I told him and the doctor I was fine, beyond healed, days ago. They conspired together with the Captain to keep me on sick leave until today. I conveyed a little smugness.

"_Perfectly fine...I told you so." _I thought.

He returned the smugness in kind.

"_Of course you are well, you had sufficient rest."_

I could not stop myself from rolling my eyes with a laugh. He was impossible and insufferable in his logic. He just continued to gaze at me with a bemused look.

"I am well....really." I smiled

"And I am pleased you are well, my adun'a (my wife)." was his reply.

Warmth flooded my chest. I loved when called me his adun'a (his wife). It was only in the confines of our quarters that he could and did. I could feel my mood shifting as my hand reached out of its own accord to brush his face. My adun (my husband). He was so handsome. My love for him too great to give it full expression. I watched Spock's eyebrow drift up.

"I am well my adun (my husband). But I know something that will make me even better." I smiled teasingly. He pulled away and I felt the stirring of disappointment. But it receded when he stood, facing me and began to remove his robes. I adjusted my position to my knees in the middle of the bed and began to shrug out of my gown.

"No, Ashayam (Beloved). I will undress you."

Fire stirred in my belly. I rested back on my heels and felt the heat expanded and spread as his body became fully revealed to me. I had seen him many times, the effect was always the same; Beautiful.

Spock, now naked, climbed on the bed behind me and mirrored my position. I felt his hands push my thin straps from my shoulders and my gown flitted to my waist. His right hand slid over my skin. Although his body temperature was hot compared to mine he left goose-bumps in the wake of his touch. His left hand was hovering over where my injury had been. It was several beats before he allowed it to rest there against my flesh, but after contact was made, his hand did not roam. I felt his unease.

"Spock?"

I heard him draw a long breath and release it. "Perfection." It was a whisper. I do not know if he intended me to hear it.

"Logic tells us perfection is not possible." I replied with a small smile.

"I find the _perception_ of perfection in an individual's observation is that individual's right to their opinion of the object or person they are observing." He replied stoically. Then his voice seemed to drop a full octave as he continued. "To _me _you are perfect."

My breathing hitched.

He added in an amused tone, "I believe I would be correct in stating that I have encountered several male crew members who support my observation."

I started to laugh, but it faded in my throat as he leaned forward and began to kiss my neck, tracing his hands around my ribs and gliding them to cup my breasts.

"Nyota." He sighed, grazing my ear.

God, what his voice did to me. I let out a shuddering breath.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I said it reverently, reaching back for him. I said it for both of us. I couldn't say it enough.

He reached beneath my bottom, lifted and pulled me until I rested on his lap, slipping my gown away in the process, my legs coming to rest on the sides of his thighs. My back was flush to his chest. His erection full and hot between us. His arms crossed around me, one held my waist and hips firmly to him. The other blazing a trail, like a heated, electrical charge through me as he reclaimed my breast, palming it gently. He rapidly increased the pressure, teasing me until my nipple ached deliciously. My breath was heavy and ripe with moaning as I gripped his behind, holding him to me. I began to rub my bottom against him, as he continued his mouth's devotion to my neck and shoulders, creating a wonderful friction, resulting in a sweet, throbbing from his member. His deep groan made it even better. He adjusted his hold, dropping his left hand from my breast to begin stroking my belly. His other hand released what had become a bruising grip on my hip and slid slowly into my heat. He ran his fingers in a lazy circuit. From my clit, across my wet lips, back to my second entrance and return. He completed the journey five times before the my legs were trembling uncontrollably. He dipped his fingers into my sex. In...out....in....out...then he laid his head against mine, his ear press to mine and brought the slick fingers to his mouth.

I had lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. The air was filled with my whimpering.

"You are ready for me now, Ashalik (darling)."

"God yes, Spock. Please."

He gripped my hips, lifted me and I guided him home. I let out a small cry as he seated himself deep within me, then lifted my arms behind me and sunk my hands into his hair as he tipped his head to my shoulder and started a slow, hard rhythm. I could feel his heart thrumming rapidly against my lower back and hip. It wasn't long before my body was slick with sweat. My inner walls were singing with sensation.

Unfortunately, other parts of my body were beginning to protest our position. He felt my twinge of discomfort through our bond and quickly lifted me off him. I groaned at the loss of him inside me. My protests were short lived though. He repositioned us, laying me back, giving me a short, but deep kiss, then descending my body, licking and biting until he reached my mound and nuzzled his face into it. He ran his tongue the length of me, tasting and exploring, stopping only to place a pillow beneath my hips to gain better access. He buried his fingers in my heat while moving his mouth to my clit, alternating between sucking and flicking across it with the tip of his tongue. The knot in my center exploded and I could not stop the scream that erupted from me as my orgasm rocked through me. He did not pause his attentions as I shuddered, my pussy clenching his fingers over and over. His tongue left my clit and began lapping across my swollen lips as he pulled his come slick fingers from my core and moved them to stroke my ass. I removed my hands from where they had been grasping the sheets and began tugging on the hair of his shining head. I felt uncertainty from him as he gently eased the tip of his finger into my rectum.

"Spock." I sighed. "You have done nothing but bring me pleasure always. I desire what you desire. Take me as you wish." Spock was many things, not the least of which was a thorough and considerate lover. We had loved each other this way before. I did not understand his hesitation.

"It has been weeks since we were together Adun'a (wife). It is not too much?" He began laying kisses on my inner thigh.

"Never Ashal. _Please_...take me now."

A soft keening came from my throat as he pushed his long fingers in, then withdrew, then back again, stretching me.

"I must prepare you to receive me first K'diwa (Beloved). I do not wish to cause you pain fulfilling my desire for you."

I let go of him where my hands were tangled in his hair and pulled myself up on the bed. I had to suppress a laugh when he frowned at me, a little further away, but still between my legs. I leaned over, reaching quickly into the table side drawer and returned to him with lubricant. I pulled him to me and took him in my hand where I had already applied some of the cream. He took some of it as well, shifted my hips slightly and resumed his ministrations while I stroked him firmly, eliciting the most wonderful sounds from him. Trailing kisses over his face, neck and shoulders. Our moans were a chorus now rising and mingling.

"I'm ready. I want you now Spock. _Please_."

I let go of him and started to roll over, but he pushed me onto my back and lifted my hips from the bed.

"No Nyota. I want to look at you. I need to see your face."

He leaned down, giving me a rough, needy kiss, then he set back and positioned himself and began pushing inside me. Entering me fractionally, he would pause so I could adjust, pumping slowly at the acquired depth, adding lubricant as needed and then pushing deeper.

I had been with other men, but I never knew how good it _could_ be until I was with Spock.

I was grabbing my breast roughly, watching him shake with restraint as he finally entered my completely; he was so much stronger than me. The way he filled me was exquisite. I knew I would come again soon.

"You feel amazing Spock. Please don't hold back."

He flooded my mind with all he was not saying. Feelings of longing and its fulfillment poured over me. I gasped as I felt him start to move with deep, tender stokes. He found his rhythm and inclined over me, suspended with one arm so I could wrap my arms around him. I was muttering incoherently, a string of profanity, and begging and prayers. I came again, bringing Spock with me as my already tight passageway constricted further with my orgasmic contractions. Clutching, and moaning and crying out together, we lay tossed and trembling, both slowing coming down from the heights of our joining.

He pulled from me and we left the bed to shower. We cleaned and caressed and kissed each other until Spock shut off the water, noting the glazed sleepy look in my eyes. He dried quickly and went to change our sheets as I dried, dressed in one of his shirts and braided my damp hair. I finished and slipped into our bed, finding him waiting for me and we wrapped around each other. When his arms enfolded me, his hand once again rested where I had been injured. We laid unmoving for an indefinite amount of time before he spoke.

"I was afraid my wife. Even when Dr. McCoy confirmed you were well; even when he told me you would suffer no permanent damage and our bond was not diluted by the medicine they gave you to help you rest; until you could smile at me again, I was unsettled. It was illogical, yet it is true. I found no peace until you woke.

I nuzzled into his chest and smiled.

"Love makes us do many illogical things husband. It grieves me you were distressed, but I find the benefits of our love outweigh the negatives. Would you agree?" I asked as I began to glide my hand over his chest.

"Indeed, my wife I would."

*******************************************

Spock felt her eyes flit closed. Her breathing became relaxed and deep. She heard his voice on the wind in her dreamscape. In High Vulcan he spoke, "Shom-tor adun'a, Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

(Rest wife, I cherish thee)

End

A/N Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review!


End file.
